


Kamikaze

by cringeynsfwname



Series: The Emotional Weight of 6 Ropes of Cum on a Human Stomach [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Porn, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, First Time Blow Jobs, Implied Virgin, M/M, Oral Sex, Penis Size, Shower Sex, Small Penis, Virgin Keith (Voltron), i tried for body worship, lance isnt an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cringeynsfwname/pseuds/cringeynsfwname
Summary: Lance starts to wonder one day why Keith never showers with the rest of the team so he takes matters into his own hands.





	Kamikaze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ficsfrombeyond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsfrombeyond/gifts).



> I wrote this on my phone and havent looked over or edited it so it's short
> 
> based on several asks I sent to ficsfrombeyond on tumblr

Lance has something to say and it's only a matter of time before he'll break and say it. Pidge can see the hesitant look on his face and tries to prepare herself for what's to come.

“Why don’t you ever shower with the rest of us?” Lance doesn't need to say his name for Keith to know it's for him. “I mean, we all do. Have been for a while but I've never seen you in there.”

“I just don't.” Keith shrugs and stares down at his food. His body tensed up. There was no way he was going to tell the truth.

“Well, yeah, but i want to know why. Even Shiro is in there and he's got a lot of scars. Pidge goes and she's not even the sa-”

He gets shut up by food goo hitting his face and Pidge cuts in, “Lance stop.”

He continues despite his warning, “but it's a bonding thing. Everyone has insecurities and is still in there.” 

“We're all in separate areas of the shower room Lance it's not like we're bathing each other. Leave Keith alone about it.” the topic was easily dropped after Shiro's comment.

 

Keith had almost forgotten about the conversation until later that night.

The rooms don't have their own showers so he waits until everyone is asleep to go bathe. 

He's almost done when he hears the door open. With the option of stay and have whoever it is see him and running to see if he can get to his towel in time, it isn't surprising which he chooses.

Barely managing not to trip he snatches up the towel and holds it over his cock.

“Lance!?” Keith backs up as Lance comes toward him. “What are you doing up this late?”

“I know you're hiding something.”Lance reaches for the towel.

“Seriously Lance? It's not a big deal. Leave it alone.” Keith backs himself up into a wall while trying to get away.

Lance grabs the towel and starts tugging, “If it's not a big deal then why are you still hiding?”

Keith goes to adjust his grip at the same time Lance gives a harsh tug and suddenly he's exposed. He quickly brings his hands down to cover himself but the damage has been done. Keith waits for laughter and ridicule but it's silent. And the longer Lance doesn't do anything that harder it gets to hold back the tears.

Lance reaches down and pulls Keith's hands away. “You're beautiful.”

Keith's head jerks up, eyes wide. “No, no I'm not. 2 inches erect. It's embarrassing.” He tries to pull his hands back but Lance holds them away.

“What do you need to believe me?” Lance starts to slide down onto his knees.

He starts kissing down Keith's body. “Do I need to tell you? How your size makes you easier to fit into my mouth? How I'd love to hear you whimpering and moaning at my touch?”

“Lance? What are you-” Keith cuts himself off with a moan as Lance swallows down his cock.

He threads his fingers through Lance's hair and tries to pull him impossibly closer. Lance's face was already pressed against his lower abdomen. His tongue rubbing against his head and the sides of his growth. 

When Keith's thighs start to tremble so hard he starts to slide down the wall Lance pulls off of him and moves back up to kiss him. “You're so beautiful. You're so strong and muscular. I would die happily in between your thighs, kissing and loving all over you.”

Keith whimpers as Lance moves to kissing his neck, leaving marks all over his skin. Lance moves his thigh in between Keith's legs and lets him grind against the silk of his pajama pants while whispering praises into his ears.

The motions get frantic as Keith drops his head onto Lance's shoulder. His moans get louder as he grinds harder onto Lance's thigh. “Please.”

“You want to come? You're allowed Keith, just let go.” He bites down onto Keith's neck as he helps him ride out his orgasm.

Lance holds Keith up when he goes lax and panics when he sees the tears streaming down his face. “Hey, Keith. It's okay, calm down.”

He holds onto him tightly. “Is this just a one time thing? I don't want you to leave me.” The sentence breaks Lance's heart. 

“I'm not going to leave. I promise. I'll be right here with you.” He starts to stroke Keith's hair to bring some sense of comfort. “Do you want to cuddle in your room or mine?”

When Keith looks up at him he sees a scared boy not this angry rival he'd made him out to be. “Yours, please.”

“Okay, come on.” Lance tries to drag Keith over to the benches. “ I've got to dry you off, cant have you soaking the bed.”

Keith goes limp in his arms and grumbles when Lance tries to move him. He stays still and manages to sit up as he gets his hair and body dried off until Lance gets to his thighs.

When the towel rubs against his thighs he whimpers and struggles to hold back another erection. “Seriously? Already hard again?”

Keith slowly shakes his head. “No more. Too tired.” 

He lays down for the rest of getting dried off and let's put several yawns. Keith goes in and out of being concious during the process. 

“Alright Keith. Time to go lay down.” He picks Keith up bridal style and starts to make his way towards the rooms.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is cringeynsfwblogname
> 
> I'm on mobile so I cant link things and I didnt put in the klance tag because i dont want the possible discourse from other fics in this series getting read that antis will freak out over


End file.
